


Special lessons.

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: Alchemy tests were coming soon. Deuce was never really good at Alchemy and honestly he didn't want to fail. The worst? That these tests had a practical part where they would have to make potions. The test could be a mess if he didn't do something about it. Should he ask for help? But who would help him?He was aware Azul was an expert when it came to potions. But he didn't want to make a deal with him, and there was really no way Octavinelle's dorm head would help him without earning something in exchange.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Special lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 | Potions
> 
> Hope you enjoy the piece for today! Kudos and comments appreciated!

Alchemy tests were coming soon. Deuce was never really good at Alchemy and honestly he didn't want to fail. The worst? That these tests had a practical part where they would have to make potions. The test could be a mess if he didn't do something about it. Should he ask for help? But who would help him?

He was aware Azul was an expert when it came to potions. But he didn't want to make a deal with him, and there was really no way Octavinelle's dorm head would help him without earning something in exchange.

"Deuce-san, what are you frowning so much for?"

No way. That voice was... _Azul's._ Could he really have _more_ bad luck? A shiver ran down his spine, sweat dropping as he glanced at the octopus.

"It's ... really nothing."

"It doesn't seem to be nothing. So? Talk, I'm listening."

Why did Azul want to know? But the way he spoke seemed like an order, which he had no choice but to follow. "A-Actually, I'm worried about the upcoming Alchemy tests, and their practical part."

"I assume you need help when it comes to preparing potions?" Azul said, adjusting his glasses, a sly grin forming on his lips. "Very well, I will help you."

"H-Huh? W-Why would you help me? What do I have to do in exchange of me helping you...?"

"I'm benevolent like the Sea Witch, am I not? And we can talk about what you'll owe me later after I've taught you. Follow me to the laboratory."

Deuce could only nod and follow Azul to the laboratory. He hoped this worked and Azul didn't lose patience on him, because it was hard for him to understand everything. Alchemy definitely wasn't his forte. When they arrived to the lab, they took their lab coat and glasses, and Azul started teaching Deuce how to make the potions that the test would request.

It was amazing, how clearly Azul spoke. He even made it seem easy. But when he tried and do the first potion, the result wasn't very satisfying.

"We'll try again, Deuce-san. Pay attention to the quantities you add of each material."

It took quite a few more tries for the potion to be finally done. But when Deuce did so, he was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. Though he still had the will of keep trying. After all, Azul was someone busy that was _wasting_ his time teaching him.

"We'll stop for today. The more tired you are, the more possibilities for failing. And you have to be careful when it comes to potions."

"Alright... I'm sorry, Ashengrotto-senpai."

Spoke Deuce, removing his glasses and lab coat. Azul did the same, putting his usual glasses instead of those he used for the Alchemy lessons.

"It's fine, Deuce-san. I can squeeze some time for helping you. Now, may you come with me? We have some business to take care of. But first, let's eat something in the cafeteria."

Deuce followed him, and went to the counter once they reached the cafeteria, choosing the meal he wished to eat. After doing so, the two of them took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"You really have trouble with Alchemy, don't you? But at least you try to learn and give effort, so I believe that's not really bad. Crewel-sensei will appreciate it."

Deuce could only nod, poking the fried egg his plate had with his fork. Brows were furrowed, and lips formed a pout. Could he even pass? He didn't want to disappoint his mother again.

"Deuce-san? Don't make that face, I will make sure you learn how to successfully make all the potions Crewel-sensei will ask from you."

Azul's hand ruffled Deuce's hair.

"I'm not sure how I will be able to pay you for that. I suppose the only thing I have to offer is my unique magic."

The magic that took him so much to earn... To lose it like this... But Azul would be doing so much for him, right? It seemed like a fair trade.

"That won't be necessary."

"Eh―?"

"If you can work at Mostro Lounge for some hours per week, I won't ask more from you. Of course, this time there won't be any anemones. You can come when you have some free time. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Deuce replied excitedly. Sure, working at Mostro Lounge was hard and exhausting, but he was going to keep his magic.

* * * * *

The potion classes with Deuce continued. A few weeks had already passed, but Azul was actually enjoying them. He couldn't deny it. The first year was cute. It was... nice, to see him doing his best to learn. Sure, Deuce could be slow at times, but nonetheless it was enjoyable for the octopus.

Deuce kind of reminded him of his past self.

The last day before the test, he realised: that he had got attached to the Heartslabyul student. The way he furrowed his brows when trying to comprehend something he didn't understand, his excitement when there was some egg plate at the cafeteria, how he tried his best at the lounge...

_Oh, he was going to miss this._

"Make sure you rest well tonight before the test. And don't even think of going to bed late studying. It's not productive. And try to not get too nervous, I'm sure you will do fine. Don't forget to come tell me the results when you know them, hm?

Now, our deal is over."

It was a form of saying this was their last class together. But truthfully, he hoped Deuce passed the test. That being said, Azul waved him off and headed to Octavinelle.

What was he going to do, now that he barely couldn't stop thinking of Deuce? What had that first year done to him?

* * * * *

The day of the test arrived. And even if he was a little nervous, Deuce felt a little confident. And it was all thanks to Azul and the classes he had been giving him.

When the test started and Crewel started saying the potions they had to make, Deuce grinned, feeling much more calm. These were all potions Azul had taught him to do. He knew this. He could do this.

It was the first exam he finished feeling truly satisfied. He hoped he could get good results at least.

Crewel was quick enough as to be able to give the results minutes after the students were done of the test. After all, this was all about potions. Not anything written down on a paper. Deuce waited until the Alchemy teacher called him to know his results.

"You've done well, pup. You have an 8/10. Keep working like this."

The teacher ruffled his student's hair before Deuce left. It was unusual from him to get those results, but Divus knew of the little help he had been getting. It was nice to see, students helping each other.

The first thing Deuce did when he exited the class, was to search for Azul. He deserved to know. He had never got such a high result, and it was all thanks to the octopus.

"Ashengrotto-senpai!"

Deuce called out when he spotted him in the garden.

"Deuce-san? How did it go?"

"I got a high result! Thank you so much for helping me, Ashengrotto-senpai."

The first year excitedly beamed, unable to help himself and hugging the Octavinelle leader. Such an action surprised Azul, but he smiled and returned the hug.

"You did well, Deuce-san. I'm proud of you."

A gloved hand went to ruffle Deuce's hair. Azul then smiled. "Should I give you a reward?"

"A.. reward?" Deuce questioned with a tilt of his head, visibly confused.

"Close your eyes."

Deuce obeyed and shut his eyes just like Azul had requested. The next thing he could feel? Soft lips against his own, which made him open his eyes. In a matter of seconds, his face turned as red as the roses from Heartslabyul.

"Did you like your reward?"

"Y-Yes."

He couldn't lie. Even if his face was all red, and his heart beating so fast. Yet, another kiss was stolen from his lips.

"Feel free to come to me the next time you need help with any of the subjects. I'll gladly will help my adorable kohai, fufu. ~"

And with that, Deuce watched the octopus leave. How could he leave just like that? A hand went to his own lips, touching them and remembering the moment when Azul kissed him.

_How embarrassing._ But he... he liked it.


End file.
